Always There
by Akasuna No Nai
Summary: SasukeOC, she made a vow then broke it to make amends with the one she truly loved, only time can tell who's the best.


Your Name: Hacamin Naraia(Me:I thought of the names their not real but i made up meanings...Hacamin'Destiny' and Naraia'thought')  
Age:16  
Background:You were born and raised in the Hidden Mist Village, but after Zabuza Mamochi killed your entire family along with Haku as his partner you were sent to the Konoha. That happened when you were 7 and now you live in an apartment in Konoha. You were placed on team 7 and have made friends with all of the rookie 9 even the _LONE AVENGER UCHIHA SASUKE._ In fact he had become really close to you almost as if you 2 were family.  
Best Friends:Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba,Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata,TenTen, and Yamanaka Ino  
Rivals: Haruno Sakura(Me~she hates you guts for being close to sasuke and you hate her for being a total obsessive freak and because she's a total Jackass/ass.)

And so our story begins:  
You jumped into the air gracefully flipped backwards three times and landed  
"Sasuke You COWARD!!!!"  
you threw a couple of shuriken and kunai at him just your luck he dogded them you growled as he came at you swiftly to flipped to your right causing him to lose his focus. You whipped around with a powerful kick and waited yes you thought as it connected with his back. He was sent flying into a tree  
"I told you i wouldn't go easy on you Uchiha" you said bitterly  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~  
Sasuke: ya' know ane-chan(sister) if you keep talking to boys like that you'll end up a pretty bitter old lady.  
You: SHUT UP SASUKE  
Sasuke: just giving you a head's up  
You and Sasuke had been walking around the village when one of your newly attained fan boys ran up to you asking you out on a date and you turned him down flat then said  
You: I don't want to go out with any of you annoying pests JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!  
of course bitterly  
Sasuke laughed at what had happened a few moments ago. As you scowled  
You: Damn the moment I stepped into that damned store after i came here they won't leave me the HELL alone!!!!  
Sasuke looked at you  
You: well I'm glad there's at least one boy in this freakin village that has sense enough not to throw himself all over me  
you looked at him and smiled  
~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~  
As you snapped back into reality you made out the form of sasuke's face his hand was to you neck your eyes shifted down as you saw a kunai to it your neck you took a step back as he stepped forward you stepped on a unnoticed rock and was about to fall. sasuke had begun to drop the kunai to catch you, to his surprise you caught yourself and tripped him now you sat on top of him with a kunai to his neck.  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~  
You walked under the moon light then you saw Sasuke put sakura on a bench and start walking toward Konoha's gates when you saw the backpack on his shoulders you sighed loudly then appeared in front of him  
You: So it's time for you to go isn't?  
you asked as a shocked Sasuke stood in front of you his face then hardend to that cold look he always showed to others  
Sasuke: so Naraia-chan are you here to start crying pathetically and try to get me to stay too?  
You: I told you earlier Sasuke I won't stop you or cry when you leave i'll simply come see you off and i'll be content as long as I got to tell you how I felt before you left...  
Sasuke looked at you and touched your face softly you slapped his hand away  
You: goodbye forever Uchiha Sasuke  
Sasuke: I'll come back  
by this time you had walked around him and you both stood backs facing eachother then you said the words that cut you both deeper than any blade could  
You: don't bother with coming back because if you ever enter those gates again once you do we're enemies and I won't hesitate to kill you Uchiha Sasuke  
and with that said you both walked your separate ways. Him to the sound shinobi waiting for him and you to a meadow to stargaze like you always did.  
~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~(ME:ME LIKIY FLASHBACKS )  
"so what are you waiting for.. huh? I thought you said you'd kill me without hesitation"  
For some reason you couldn't bring yourself to do it. you looked up into the sky and saw an image in the cloud overhead it was of you and Sasuke smiling and laughing.  
Sasuke took this chance to get the kunai from you. You looked down into his once distant eyes they were filled with unknown emotion. You and him had both been cold when you first met and that brought you close at first, then was the fact that you were both alone and this brought you even closer to him, finally what brought you to even closer was the DREADED FANS!!! Then you both finally decided to become friends. But as you got to know each other that developed into something more for both of you. You were deep in thought when the sky began to turn grey and rain began to fall you looked down at him 'Is this worth it?' you thought ' is it really worth killing him the person most like me i've ever found anywhere' you looked back at the sky in deep thought. Then you felt yourself being pulled down. "What the-?!" you hadn't got to finish your sentence for you were pulled down into a kiss by Sasuke your eyes were wide in shock as yourself and the Uchiha kissed. 'NOPE!!!' a voice in your head screamed and you agreed with it. When you both sat up you looked at him in confusion "but why?" you asked he did that famous 'SASUKE UCHIHA SMIRK' "because i didn't say we'd be enemies you did Naraia-chan" "Sasuke...." was your surprised reply "so if you done with that failed plan of hating me wanna go out tonight?" he asked "uh I guess" you stated agreeing you plan had failed miserably.  
Later you both walked around konoha together in silence. Then naruto ran up up to them  
"Naraia-Chan!!!"  
"yes Naruto?" you asked as he picked you up and spun you around  
"SAKURA-CHAN FINALLY SAID YES!SHE FINALLY SAID SHE'D GO OUT WITH ME!"

"That's great naruto now if you'll please PUT ME DOWN!!!!!"  
"sorry naraia-chan"  
Sasuke looked at him in sheer anger as he put you looked over at him in confusion as naruto bounded off happily.  
"your friends with Naruto?"  
"yeah and?"  
"but he's such a baka"  
"i know that sasuke"  
"oh"  
FAST FORWARD  
at around 8 sasuke came by your house to pick you up for your date when your door opened and he saw you hiz mouth dropped

"Wow" sasuke breathed as his face turned a faint pink  
"are—are you blushing?"  
"Now what makes you think that?" he asked quickly a little too quickly  
a smirk placed itself on your lips satisfied with his reaction  
"Let's go" you said  
As you both headed to the festival that was being you both showed up all the girls ran up to Sasuke and asked him to be their date that slipped your arm into his and rested your head on his shoulder  
"Sorry girls he's taken" you smiled sweetly as they walked off discourged  
"Thanks" he said silently so only you could hear  
"Anything to wipe that pathetic look off your face"  
his smirk turned into a frown as they walked forward after a couple minutes of akward silence and a song started to play even though you liked the song but you didn't know Sasuke remembered that  
"You like this song don't you, Want to dance?"  
"Yeah i guess," you said unenthusiastically  
"C'mon then" he pulled you out on to the dance floor  
then he wrapped his arms around your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck people all around you both stopped and stared at you two (ME:IT WAZ A SLOW SONG)  
"That's so cute..." a women said to her husband as they watched the two teens danced gracefully in each other arms.  
You flinched in sasuke's grasp as people stared at the two dance.  
"Why are they watching us?"  
"Who knows, Who cares" he whispered in your ear seductively as your face grew red  
After the festival you were walked home by Sasuke when stopped at your door you both turned  
"I had gr-great ti-time sasuke"  
"Well Good night Naraia"  
he said and turned he walked a couple of steps forward when he was unsuspectingly  
hugged from behind

~~~~SASUKE'S POV~~~~  
I turned and left Naraia to go home after our date when somone hugged me from behind I turned to see that it was Naraia. This surprised me a bit, but what surprised me even more was what she said and did next  
"Arigato Sasuke-Kun" and then she kissed me a full on kiss with no hesitation  
'now why couldn't she kill me when we were fighting earlier today like she had kissed me without hesitation... I wouldn't have stopped her at any costs just like what she had done for me...i would let her and only her take my life...why? some may ask... one reason and one alone i loved her'  
~~~~ YOUR POV~~~~  
You couldn't believe what you had just done but kind of liked it.  
"uh sasuke-kun?" you asked leaning toward him  
"hmm?" he asked in sort of a daze  
"umm...do you...i was just wondering if...would you like to go stargaze with me?"  
"okay..."  
you lead the way up a mountain path then you started to jump through some trees until you reached your destination. As you both sat under a tree you looked at the sky. Sasuke wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and pulled you closer to him you leaned back resting your head on his cheast. Normally you though the crickets chirping was annoying but now you somewhat thought it as romantic then you began to sing a song you had written long ago

_BELOVED LOST LOVE_

VERSE 1  
My dearly beloved i sit down and cry  
without you right by my side  
i still feel the static i still feel the glow  
but your face there no light

CHORUS

Ur lord is my savior ur face is my life  
without you i'm dying  
without you by my side  
im crying  
{but this is all my lost love  
it took off on the wings of a dove my lost love}

VERSE 2

I sense im ur weakness  
when thre's tears in my eyes  
i smile as you wipe them away with your soft kiss  
but now all i am to you is your beloved lost love  
i feel unwanted and i makes me die inside  
but now i know im lost no more because i found you my beloved lost love

CHORUS

Ur lord is my savior ur face is my life  
without you i'm dying  
without you by my side  
im crying  
{but this is all my lost love  
it took off on the wings of a dove my lost love}

after you finished your song you looked up  
"beautiful aren't they?"  
you asked thinking aloud  
"there like perfect little paintings on a canvas that we call the sky..."  
"No star is more perfect or beautiful than you Naraia" Sasuke said  
a blush erupted on your face then it died down as an awkward silence came into play  
Sasuke...I love You" you said breaking it with your simply said statement silence came into your presence once again then a few seconds later sasuke said  
"Naraia...listen i want you to turn around face me and close your eyes..."  
"huh? umm okay." you did as told then a minute later you felt Sasuke's hand on your chin turning you head then warm,soft,and gentle lips press against yours He then pulled away as you opened your eyes  
"you were always better at saying those three words especially to me"  
"that's because no matter what i'll always be better" you said to tease him  
"sure you will"  
"ha! you admitted that i'm better than you!"  
"So, that's because you are at least at everything except killing someone and keeping your word..."  
"SHUT UP SASUKE!!!!!"  
"Ya' know your going to be a bitter old lady in the future..."  
"Well how about you change that?"  
Sasuke leaned in and kissed you again  
"I think I can do that"  
you two got back into the position you were in before you kissed and watched the stars until they seemed dull in the night by this time you fell asleep in Sasuke's arms as did he against the tree.  
"Always Better" he whispered before he dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
